World War II Weapons 1939-1945
World War II, or the Second World War (often abbreviated as WWII or WW2), was a global conflict lasting from 1939 to 1945, involving most of the world's nations—including all of the great powers—eventually forming two opposing military alliances, the Allies and the Axis. It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million military personnel mobilised. In a state of "total war," the major participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Marked by significant events involving the mass death of civilians, including the Holocaust and the only use of nuclear weapons in warfare, it was the deadliest conflict in human history, resulting in 50 million to over 70 million fatalities. The war is generally accepted to have begun on 1 September 1939, with the invasion of Poland by Germany, and subsequent declarations of war on Germany by France and most of the countries of the British Empire and Commonwealth. Germany set out to establish a large empire in Europe. From late 1939 to early 1941, in a series of campaigns and treaties, Germany conquered or subdued much of continental Europe; amidNazi-Soviet agreements, the nominally neutral Soviet Union fully or partially occupied and annexed territories of its six European neighbours. Britain and the Commonwealth remained the only major force continuing the fight against the Axis in North Africa and in extensive naval warfare. In June 1941, the European Axis launched an invasion of the Soviet Union, giving a start to the largest land theatre of war in history, which, from that moment on, tied down the major part of the Axis military power. In December 1941, Japan, which had been at war with China since 1937, and aimed to dominate Asia, attacked the United States and European possessions in the Pacific Ocean, quickly conquering much of the region. The Axis advance was stopped in 1942 after the defeat of Japan in a series of naval battles and after defeats of European Axis troops in North Africa and, decisively, at Stalingrad. In 1943, with a series of German defeats in Eastern Europe, the Allied invasion of Fascist Italy, and American victories in the Pacific, the Axis lost the initiative and undertook strategic retreat on all fronts. In 1944, the Western Allies invaded France, while the Soviet Union regained all territorial losses and invaded Germany and its allies. The war in Europe ended with the capture of Berlin by Soviet and Polish troops and the subsequent German unconditional surrender on 8 May 1945. The Japanese Navy was defeated by the United States, and invasion of the Japanese Archipelago ("Home Islands") became imminent. The war in Asia ended on 15 August 1945 when Japan agreed to surrender. The war ended with the total victory of the Allies over Germany and Japan in 1945. World War II altered the political alignment and social structure of the world. The United Nations (UN) was established to foster international cooperation and prevent future conflicts. The Soviet Union and the United States emerged as rival superpowers, setting the stage for the Cold War, which lasted for the next 46 years. Meanwhile, the influence of European great powers started to decline, while the decolonisation of Asia and Africa began. Most countries whose industries had been damaged moved towards economic recovery. Political integration, especially in Europe, emerged as an effort to stabilise postwar relations. ''Allied Force's 'United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland Weapon's used by British Infantry '''Hand-Guns: *Enfield Revolver No.2 Mk.I *Webley Mk.VI (.455) & Mk.IV (.38/200) *Browning FN-Inglis No.2 Mk.I* Pistol *Smith & Wesson M&P *Welrod *Colt M1911A1 Rifle's: *Lee-Enfield SMLE *Jungle Carbine *Pattern 14 (P14) "No.3" *M1 carbine *De Lisle carbine Submachine Guns: *Sterling submachine gun *Sten *Lanchester *Thompson M1928, M1928A1, M1 Machine Guns: *Bren light machine gun *Lewis light machine gun *Vickers K machine gun *Vickers machine gun *Besa machine gun *M2 Browning machine gun Anti-Tank Weapon's: *PIAT (Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank) *Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55 in, Boys Grenade's: *No.36M Mk.I Fragmentation Hand/Rifle Grenade or "Mills Bomb" *Grenade, Rifle No. 68 AT - HEAT anti-tank rifle grenade *No.69 Mk.I Bakelite Concussion Hand Grenade *No.76 Special Incendiary Phosphorus Hand Grenade *No.73 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Thermos Grenade" *No.74 ST Grenade, or "Sticky Bomb" - an anti-tank hand grenade *No.75 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade, or "Hawkins Grenade"/"Hawkins Mine" *No.77 White Phosphorus Hand Grenade *No.82 Anti-Tank Hand Grenade "Gammon Grenade/Bomb" Mortars: *2-inch mortar *Ordnance ML 3 inch Mortar Flamethrowers: *No.II Mk.II Flamethrower "Lifebuoy" Sniper Rifle's: *Lee-Enfield (scoped) *Pattern 1914 (scoped) Knives: *Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife ''Vehicles used by Britain '''Artillery tractors:' *Dragon Mark IV *Crusader II, Gun Tractor Mk I Tanks: *Light Tanks: **Tank, Light, Mk.II (36) **Tank, Light, Mk.III **Tank, Light, Mk.IV **Tank, Light, Mk.V (22) **Tank, Light, Mk.VI (1,320) **Tank, Light, Mk. VII Tetrarch (177) **Tank, Light, Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins (A25) (100) **Vickers 6 Ton Type B (1,939) *Medium Tanks: **Tank, Medium, Mk.II **Sherman Firefly - modification of M4 Sherman. **General Grant - US M3 Medium built to UK specification bought from the Americans **M4 Sherman *Heavy Tanks: **Tank, Heavy, TOG I **Tank, Heavy, TOG II **Tank, Heavy Assault, (A33) **Tank, Heavy Assault, Tortoise (A39) *Cruiser Tanks: **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.I (A9) (125) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk. II (A10) (205) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk. III (A13) (65) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk. IV (A13 Mk.II) (655) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.V, Covenanter (A13 Mk.III) (1,771) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.VI, Crusader (A15) (5,700) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.VII, Cavalier (A24) (500) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.VIII, Centaur (A27L) (950) **Tank, Cruiser, Mk.VIII, Cromwell (A27M) (4,200) **Tank, Cruiser, Challenger (A30) (296) **Tank, Cruiser, Comet I (A34) (United Kingdom) (1,200) **Tank, Cruiser, Centurion I (A41) *Infantry Tanks: **Tank, Infantry, Mk.I, Matilda I (A11) (140) **Tank, Infantry, Tank Mk.II, Matilda II (A12) (2,987) **Tank, Infantry, Mk.III, Valentine (8,275) **Tank, Infantry, Mk.IV, Churchill (A22) (5,460) **Tank, Infantry, Valiant (A38) (1 prototype) **Tank, Infantry, Black Prince (A43) (6 prototypes) Self-propelled guns: *Carrier, Valentine, 25pdr gun Mk.I, Bishop (80) *AEC Mk I Gun Carrier (175) *25pdr SP, tracked, Sexton (2,150; built in Canada) *SP 17pdr, Valentine, Mk.I, Archer (655) *SP 17pdr, A30 Avenger (250 completed post war) *17pdr SP. Achilles Armoured personnel carriers: *Universal carrier (84,120) *Loyd Carrier (26,000) *Terrapin (200), an amphibious vehicle *DUKW six-wheel-drive amphibious truck Armoured Cars: *AEC Armoured Car (629) *Daimler Armoured Car (2,694) *Daimler Scout Car (Dingo) (6,626) *Guy Armoured Car (101) *Humber Armoured Car (5,400) *Humber Light Reconnaissance Car (over 3,600) *Humber Scout Car (at least 4,102) *Lanchester Armoured Car (35) *Morris Light Reconnaissance Car (over 2,200) *Morris CS9 (100) *Rolls-Royce Armoured Car *Standard Beaverette *Staghound Armoured Car US built 'United States of America' ''Weapons used by American Infantry Hand-Guns: *Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless *Colt M1911A1 *Colt M1917 revolver *Colt Official Police {Colt M1927 Aka "Colt Commando"} *FP-45 Liberator *Smith & Wesson M&P '''Rifle's:' *M1 Garand *M1 Carbine *M1903 Springfield *M1917 Enfield rifle *M1941 Johnson rifle *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle Submachine Guns: *Thompson M1928, M1928A1, M1, M1A1 *M3/A1 'Grease Gun' *M50 Reising submachine gun *United Defense M42 *M2 Hyde Machine Guns: *Browning M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun *Browning M1919 Medium Machine Gun *Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun *M1941 Johnson machine gun *Lewis gun Sniper Rifle's: *M1 Garand (scoped) *M1903 Springfield (scoped) *M1917 Enfield (scoped) Shotguns: (Commonly used by the Marines in the Pacific theater, limited use in Europe) * *Ithaca 37 *Trench gun M1897 (Used in the Western front) *M12 Shotgun *Browning Auto-5 *Coach gun *Remington 31 Anti-Tank Weapons: *Rocket Launcher, M1/A1 "Bazooka" *M18 recoilless rifle Flamethrowers: *M2 flamethrower Grenade's: *Mk.2 Fragmentation Hand Grenad Grenade Launcher: *M7 grenade launcher Mortars: * *M1 Mortar *M2 4.2 inch mortar *M2 Mortar Knife: *Ka-Bar *M1 bayonet *M1905 bayonet *M1942 bayonet *Mark I trench knife *V-42 Stiletto *United States Marine Raider Stiletto ''Vehicles used by the U.S Tanks: *Light Tanks: **Light Tank M2 **Light Tank M3/M5 (22,743) ('General Stuart''' and unofficially Honey in British service) **Light Tank M22 (830) (Locust in British service, name adopted by America) **Light Tank M24 (12,856) (General Chaffee in British service, name adopted by America) *Medium Tanks: **Medium Tank M3 (7,533) (General Lee American Tanks purchased by the British under "lend lease". **Medium Tank M4 (58,000) (General Sherman bought by British from U.S. under lend lease) *Heavy Tanks: **Heavy Tank M26 Pershing (1,436) **Heavy Tank T28 - Prototype only, none delivered before end of war. **T29 Heavy Tank - Prototype only, none delivered before end of war. **T30 Heavy Tank - Prototype only, none delivered before end of war. *Tank Destroyers: **M18 Hellcat **M10 Tank destroyer Self-propelled guns: *M4 Mortar Carrier 81 mm (572) *M7 Priest 105 mm (3,490) (105mm SP, Priest in British service, Priest name adopted by America) *M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage 75 mm (1,178) (Scott) *M10 Wolverine (6,706) (3in SP, Wolverine in British service, Wolverine name adopted by America) *M12 Gun Motor Carriage 155 mm *M18 Hellcat 76 mm (2,507) (Hellcat) *M36 Jackson 90 mm (1,413) (Jackson or Slugger) *M40 GMC 155 mm Armoured personnel carriers: *Half-track Personnel Carrier M3 (4,088) Armoured Cars: *Half-track Car M2 *M3 Halftrack (20,918) *M8 Greyhound (11,667) *M20 Armored Utility Car Artillery tractors: *M4 Tractor *M5 Tractor Amphibious: *Landing Vehicle Tracked (Armoured) (LVT(A)) *Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel (LCVP) or Higgins boat *M29 Weasel *DUKW ''Axis Powers 'Nazi Germany' Infantry Weapons of Nazi Germany '''Hand-Guns:' *Walther P38 *Luger P08 *Walther PP, PPK *Sauer 38H *Mauser HSC *Dreyse M1907 *Mauser C96 *Pistole 640 Rifle's: *Gewehr 41 *Gewehr 43 *Mauser Karabiner 98k *Gewehr 98 Submachine Guns: *MP 18/MP 28 *MP 34 *MP 35 *MP 40 *MP 3008 *PPSH-41 (captured) Machine Guns: *MG 08 *MG 13 *MG 15 *MG 17 *MG 34 *MG 42 Automatic Rifle's: *Sturmgewehr 44 *FG-42 *Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 *Wimmersperg Spz-kr Sniper Rifle's: *Gewehr 43 (scoped) *Karabiner 98k (scoped) Anti-Tank Weapons: *Panzerfaust *Raketenpanzerbüchse "Panzerschreck" *Panzerbüchse 38 & Panzerbüchse 39 *Raketen-Panzerbüchse 43 - "Dolly" Flamethrowers: *Flammenwerfer 35 *Einstossflammenwerfer 46 Grenade's: *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Offensive Hand Grenade *Model 43 Stielhandgranate Offensive Hand Grenade *Model 39 Eiergranate Hand Grenade *Splitterring *S-mine (anti-personnel mine) Melee Weapons: *Kampfmesser 42 Category:Weapons Category:Technology